1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for payment for the purchase goods and services, and more particularly to electronic payments made via an agent for the purchase of electronically transmittable goods and services.
2. Description of Related Art
Advancements in technology are increasingly changing the way many industries conduct business. In the retail industry, for example, goods are often purchased via the internet and subsequently shipped to a consumer. Similarly, many consumers purchase electronically transferable goods and services via the internet or similar communication systems, such as cellular communication networks. Electronically transmittable goods and services often include files (e.g., media files), software applications, and the like.
Purchase transactions involving goods and services (e.g., items) traditionally require that a purchaser provide payment before or at the time or receiving the item. In the case of an internet transaction, for example, an internet retailer typically requires that a purchaser pre-pay for the item before the item is provided to the purchaser. Thus, the purchaser must provide payment to the retailer before the item is shipped, downloaded, e-mailed or otherwise provided. The payment is often provided electronically without any face-to-face interaction between the retailer and the consumer.
Several forms of electronic payment have been developed and are in use. For example, many transactions including using a credit card or an electronic check (e.g., an e-check) to provide payment for items. In the case of a credit card payment, the purchaser typically provides a credit card number and security code associated with an account to be charged. In the case of payment via an electronic check, a purchaser typically provides an American Bankers Association (ABA) routing number, and account number associated with an account to be charged. These methods of electronic payment are typically backed by a financial institution, such as a bank, that pays the retailer and extends credit to the purchaser or debits a monetary amount from the purchaser's account. Thus, the retailer secures payment from the financial institution prior to providing an item, and the purchaser is obligated to reimburse the financial institution.
Although electronic payments may be available to some consumers, other consumers may not have access to certain forms of electronic payment. For example, persons with no credit-cards or bank accounts, such as minors, may not be able to provide electronic payment. Further, some persons may not trust the available forms of electronic payment, for fear of fraud, identity theft, or the like. In order to purchase items over the internet, a purchaser who does not have access to or does not trust the traditional forms of electronic payment may rely on other forms of payment, such as mailing in cash or a check to the retailer. Unfortunately, this may add complexity to sending a payment and delay receipt of the item. Moreover, a consumer may decide to forgo the purchase altogether or at least forgo purchasing the item electronically (e.g., via the internet), opting to purchase the item in person from a traditional brick-and-mortar retail location, when such choice is available. When a consumer is unable to purchase items electronically or decides not to purchase items electronically, this may reduce sales for electronic retailers (e.g., internet retailers) and can limit the items available to the purchaser.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a system and method for purchasing items electronically (e.g., via the internet or wirelessly) that is secure and accessible to a large number of consumers, including those who can not use or are hesitant to use existing forms of electronic payment.